


Can’t help falling in love with you

by Hormmm



Category: American Assassin, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Aiden Survies, Allison survives, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I feel really bad writing this becuz I love the pack but, M/M, Okay okay okay I’m bad at tagging, One Shot, Post Nogistune, Prom, Slow Dancing, Stiles gets kicked out of the pack, mmm I love angsty stiles, please dont shame me for this, tf even is their ship name?, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: Stiles never thought- never expected that he’d come. But he did.And Mitch was glad he did.





	Can’t help falling in love with you

Stiles sat in a corner table, head resting on his fist. He frowned, watching Scott dancing with Allison. All he could feel was pain after the pack kicked him out. After the nogistune...   
  
The boys amber eyes were sad as they dropped down to stare at the table. Cheap vodka spiked punch sat in front of him in a clear plastic cup. He picked it up, swishing it around.    
  
He stared at the contents, wrinkling his nose as he thought back to when he got drunk in the woods with Scott. The many times he got home from school only to see his father passed out on the couch, empty beer bottles surrounding him.    
  
He put the cup down.    
  
Stiles had nothing. No one. The pack kicked him out and dad was busy with his shifts.    
  
As much as he loved his father, he wishes the man would take a break and play it safe once in a while.    
  
The loud music came to a stop and hushed whispers were mumbled between friends, eyes and fingers pointing towards the entrance of the gym.    
  
Stiles looked up, breath hitching, heart stuttering.    
  
Stiles had nothing. No one.    
  
_Except_ for Mitch Rapp.    
  
The only thing keeping him alive at this point.    
  
Mitch stalked towards the male, eyes soft. “Hey, Stiles.”   
  
This was _real_.    
  
He was _here_.    
  
“Mitch!” The name tumbled from his lips as he threw himself towards the male.    
  
Another song began to play- stealing  everyone’s attention.    
  
_Wise_ _men_ say _only_ _fools_ _rush_ _in_   
_But_ _I_ _can't_ _help_ _falling_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _you_   
_Shall_ _I_ _stay?_   
_Would_ _it_ _be_ _a_ _sin_   
_If_ _I_ _can't_ _help_ _falling_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _you?_   
  
Stiles laughed as he heard the song, tears streaming from his eyes. “You planned this, you bastard. I thought you were supposed to be in Russia.”   
  
Mitch hummed, a tiny smile quirking at his lips. “Yeah. But I finished the mission early and successfully. Thought I’d stop by for a visit.”   
  
Stiles felt himself relax as Mitch grabbed his hand, dragging him out to the dance floor.    
  
Mitch pulled Stiles close to him, hands resting on his waist as Stiles curled his arms around the (slightly) taller males neck.    
  
Stiles buried his head into the crook of the man’s neck, letting Mitch take control.    
  
Slowly, they swayed to the music as if they were the two only ones there.    
  
The duo ignored the surprised and curious looks of those surrounding them- thinking back to when they first met...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mitch/Stiles story- I was inspired after reading TheCookieOfDoom’s stories and I just- had to make something for this ship-  
> 


End file.
